


Высота 303/Hill 303

by Melina_Divine



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1950s, F/M, Gen, Historical, Korean War, M/M, United States
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melina_Divine/pseuds/Melina_Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летом 1950 г. в начале Корейской войны, когда северокорейцы оттеснили американцев к Пусанскому периметру, взвод американцев, удерживающих Высоту 303, из-за трагической ошибки попадает в плен.<br/>Основано на реальных событиях.</p><p>In the summer of 1950 at the beginning of the Korean War, when the North Koreans pushed the Americans back to the Pusan Perimeter, by tragic accident a platoon of Americans was captured.<br/>Based on a true story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Высота 303/Hill 303

 

_Южная Корея, в нескольких милях к северу от Вэгвана, август 1950 г._

 

  

Ему снилась Бонни. Она была в красном платье, в таком же, какое Ривер помнил с их прощальной встречи, когда Бонни сказала: «Я выхожу замуж в ноябре. Я думаю, нам больше не стоит встречаться». В этом красном платье Бонни была красивой до невозможности. Не просто «куколкой», не просто «горячей штучкой», а настоящей женщиной, за которой Ривер мог бы пойти на край света и биться до последнего. В его сне волосы Бонни по бокам были собраны наверх в «трубочки» ‒ в Виктори роллс(1), а оставшиеся – тяжёлыми крупными волнами падали на плечи. Её губы были алыми, ярко-алыми, и Бонни улыбалась, а потом склонялась над ним, чтобы поцеловать. Риверу даже чудилось, что он чувствует вкус помады и чувствует, как пахнет её кожа, белая и чистая – цветочным мылом, пудрой и духами.

У Ривера было одно невыносимое невысказанное желание – чтобы Бонни разделась, чтобы сняла своё красное платье и прижалась к нему всем телом: грудью, ногами, бедрами. Её узкими бёдрами и маленькой, почти мальчишеской грудью; чтобы её соски касались его лица, и он старался сначала ухватить их взглядом, скосив глаза, а потом поймать ртом, щёлкать по ним языком; и чтобы Бонни засмеялась, ‒ запрокинув голову, толкая его руками в плечи, ‒ от щекотки и от того, что у Ривера такой нелепый вид, когда он, скосив свои и без того косые глаза, занимается её чувствительными до щекотки сосками.

‒ Не надо! Не стреляйте! Нет! Нет! ‒ это орал Де Пино, и все, кто не спал в эту душную тяжкую ночь, заворочались на полу, пытаясь принять более удобное положение, раздражённо и устало матерясь, а те, кто спали, мгновенно проснулись от его криков и принялись на него шикать.

‒ Заткнись, урод!

‒ Я не хочууу! Не надо стрелять! Умоляю! ‒ не унимался Де Пино.

‒ Заткнись, Де Пино!

‒ Заткнись, твою мать!

‒ Да врежьте ему кто-нибудь!

Врезать Де Пино представлялось делом маловероятным. У всех были связаны руки. Корейцы вязали впопыхах, чем пришлось: обрывками телефонных проводов, а иным и вовсе шнурками от их же собственных ботинок, но вязали умело и крепко, так, что узлы врезались в запястья, и освободиться не было никакой возможности – некоторые пробовали. Ривер тоже пробовал – бесполезно. Солдаты были усталы и истощены, к тому же мучились от жажды. Корейцы не давали воды. С тех пор, как их взяли в плен (прошло уже больше полсуток) – ни глотка.

Ривер приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и потом ему удалось, помогая себе ногами, елозя голыми ступнями по земляному полу, сесть, привалившись к стенке хижины. Пробуждение было ужасным, отвратительным, как тошнота, подступившая к горлу. Образ Бонни растворился в смрадной удушливой темноте хижины, запах духов и чистого манящего тела сменился вонью и солдатским потом, воздух, казалось, подрагивал от страха и отчаяния, которые ощущались так же сильно, как и боль в онемевших руках.

Ривер не думал, что уснёт. Но сон пришёл внезапно и быстро, как избавление, как само милосердие из кровоточащих дланей Господа. Иисус будто опустил руку Риверу на голову, и тот, свалившись на пол, забылся сном. И теперь он сам был готов пристрелить Де Пино за то, что из-за его воплей пришлось проснуться и вспомнить, что он вовсе не дома и вовсе не с Бонни, а в тесной вонючей хижине с одиннадцатью своими товарищами, мучимыми голодом и жаждой.

Ривер не знал, сколько ему удалось проспать. Судя по всему, была глубокая ночь. Где-то далеко слышались глухие одиночные выстрелы, отголоски взрывов. Нестерпимо хотелось пить. Где-то справа заныл Мейер:

‒ Господи, как хочется пить.

‒ Умоляяяю! Пощадите! Не надо стрелять! ‒ Де Пино продолжал орать и никак не мог проснуться, хотя его толкали и требовали замолчать.

‒ Заткните же его кто-нибудь! ‒ не выдержал Ривер.

‒ Если нам не дадут пить, мы сдохнем раньше, чем нас переправят в Сеул, ‒ с трудом проговорил Адамс.

Он был ранен в плечо, но терпел боль, не стонал и не вздыхал, чтобы не деморализовать остальных. Адамс был самым старшим из тех, кто попал в эту хижину, у него, как и у Ривера за плечами был тихоокеанский фронт – и Адамс, и Ривер были «стреляными воробьями». Впрочем, бывалых во взводе было больше, чем новичков. В любом случае, ни к чему было разводить панику. Но в этот раз Адамс не сдержался ‒ боль и жажда вконец измотали его.

‒ Нас вытащат, ‒ попытался приободрить Ривер.

‒ Чёрта с два, ‒ Адамс тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза. ‒ Для Уокера(2) мы просто пушечное мясо. О нас никто даже не вспомнит.

‒ Уокер мудак, ‒ протянул Ромеро. ‒ Вот если бы Макартур(3) узнал…

‒ Макартуру на нас срать! ‒ сорвался Адамс. ‒ Всем на нас срать! Им нужно только удержать Пусан(4). На наше место встанут другие. Это как… чёртов конвейер. Блядский конвейер смерти.

‒ Мы скоро отобьём Высоту. Может быть уже сегодня, ‒ сказал Ривер. ‒ Надо только дождаться наших парней.

‒ Лучше бы нас погнали в Сеул, ‒ выдохнул с едва различимым стоном Адамс.

‒ Да ты же сам не дойдёшь, Адамс, ‒ сказал Ромеро. ‒ Половина из нас не дойдут. У нас даже нет обуви.

‒ Они нас пристрелят… как собак, ‒ устало и, казалось, что теперь уже совершенно безразлично проговорил Адамс.

‒ Перестань! Бога ради! Перестань! ‒ загнусавил Мейер.

‒ Я говорил, нам надо было отступать! Я говорил! Чёртов ебаный Стивенс! Чёртов Уокер! Мы попались, как безмозглые…

‒ Заткнись, Адамс! ‒ прикрикнул на него Ривер. ‒ Стивенс мёртв! А ты пока ещё нет! Поэтому заткни свою пасть! Просто заткни пасть, мать твою! Понял?!

Они попались до обидного глупо, как слепые котята. Это была даже не мышеловка. Никто не собирался их ловить или выманивать хитростью. В рапорте это назвали бы трагической ошибкой или нелепой случайностью, а солдаты из взвода могли только бессильно материться и проклинать своего командира, уже мёртвого лейтенанта Стивенса, которого считали виноватым в том, что произошло.

Им приказано было стоять до последнего, не сдавать Высоту. Бульдог Уокер(5) сказал, что предпочтёт увидеть солдат мёртвыми, нежели отступающими. За южанами(6) остался один Пусан и отступать было некуда. В начале месяца удалось немного продвинуться на север, и теперь бои велись за Тегу(7), за каждый холм, за каждую Высоту. Несколькими днями ранее, под адским пеклом, когда многие падали от теплового удара, удалось взять Высоту 268, а за ней предстояло отбить и удержать Высоту 303 – самую удалённую позицию на краю правого фланга.

После Гвадалканала, Сайпана, Пелелиу, Манилы, Иводзимы и Окинавы(8) справиться с маленькой Кореей казалась ерундой, сущим пустяком. Бывалые смеялись над новичками: «Не дрейфь! Делов-то на пару месяцев! Надерём узкоглазым зад – и домой. Повоевать не успеешь». Никто не думал, что Корея затянется на три года, и никто не думал, что маленькая Корея раздавит их, словно горстку муравьёв, которые при приближении опасности не успели уползти со своей муравьиной тропы.

Страна утренней свежести оказалась самым грязным и мерзким местом на памяти Ривера. Даже в концентрационных филиппинских лагерях, где Ривер провёл три года с сорок второго по сорок пятый, ему приходилось легче. Корея оказалась сущим адом. Пыль, пепел, бесконечные артобстрелы и советские танки, которые были практически неуязвимы.

В ночь, когда рота держала Высоту 303, северокорейцы начали их окружать, сначала в поле зрения появилась группа из полусотни пехотинцев, а потом – ещё одна колонна, которая заходила в обход, с другой стороны. Северокорейцы начали перестрелку, и рота, получив приказ избежать вражеского окружения, отступила южнее. Но их взвод, взвод миномётчиков, остался на месте. Когда Адамс с бешеными глазами подбежал к Стивенсу, чтобы узнать, почему они не отступают, Стивенс сказал, что только что связался с ротой Джи и ему сообщили, что к ним на подмогу идут южнокорейцы. Адамс тогда стал крыть Стивенса, не стесняясь в выражениях, и многие это слышали. Он настаивал, что им тоже надо убираться, пока не поздно и пока их окончательно не отрезали от основной части роты, но Стивенс был уверен в том, что им пришлют подкрепление, и они смогут отбиться. Он был уверен в том, что пришла подмога, когда спустя некоторое время увидел на дороге внизу два танка T-34 и порядка двухсот солдат, и ещё чуть позже, когда группа корейцев появилась на склоне. Стивенс выслал им навстречу патруль, и патруль был обстрелян. Ривер подумал, что что-то неладно, а Адамс уже истерически смеялся, вглядываясь в приближающуюся группу солдат сквозь пыльное марево, но Стивенс по-прежнему был уверен, что всё в порядке и это был всего лишь «дружественный огонь». Он орал: «Отставить! Отставить! Оставаться на местах!», когда Адамс крыл его ублюдком и кретином, но через несколько минут, когда корейцы подошли на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы можно было рассмотреть красные звёзды у них на кепках, шептал: «Господи Иисусе… Господи Иисусе, да как же…»

Взвод был окружён. Стивенсу ничего не оставалось, как отдать приказ сдаваться. Когда они стояли с поднятыми руками, друг против друга, ошарашенные и безмолвные, и потом, когда у них отобрали личные вещи и обувь и, подталкивая винтовками и пистолетами, погнали вниз со склона, к Нактонгу, Ривер в ужасе вспоминал Батаанский марш смерти(9) и свой японский плен и не мог отделаться от мысли, что всё повторяется, всё начинается вновь. Уши полнились криками и стонами, а перед глазами мелькали обезображенные, окровавленные тела и лица, простреленные виски и затылки, раздробленные пальцы, стопы, голени, руки, плечи, грудные клетки, вспоротые животы, размозжённые гусеницами танков черепа. Он проклинал Стивенса, корейцев, японцев, всех сраных узкоглазых, какие только были на Земле – отвратительных, мерзких, тупых тварей, чьи языки был похожи на собачий лай, чьи рожи и садистские тонкогубые улыбки были все одинаковы и были все одинаково омерзительны.

Как?! Как это могло произойти с ним снова?!

В Корею Ривер отправлялся без страха, лишь с жаждой мести: «Какой-то крошечный вшивый полуостров, похожий на кролика, которого держат за уши? Да где это, чёрт подери?!». После Филиппин и долгого трёхлетнего японского плена Ривер был уверен, что бояться в этой жизни ему уже нечего. Да и что у него была за жизнь после плена? После того, как Ривер вернулся домой, он мог думать только о том, как снова вернуться на передовую. Временами он сходил с ума, натурально сходил с ума, зажимал руками уши и царапал ногтями лицо, вспоминая, что с ним делали японцы. Только одного он хотел с таким же неистощимым маниакальным упорством, с каким хотел обладать Бонни – он жаждал найти узкоглазых тварей. Он просил отправить его в Японию. Он даже не сомневался, что найдёт своих мучителей. Найдёт и прикончит, даже если ему придётся погибнуть самому. Но вот незадача – война закончилась вскоре после того, как Ривер вернулся на родину. Ему сказали, смерив презрительным взглядом: «Всё кончено, Ривер. Пойми, всё кончено. Тебе бы не мешало подлечить нервишки. Выглядишь паршиво». С ним всё время так разговаривали, с самого детства, глядя сверху-вниз, или попросту сверху (роста в Ривере не было и пяти с половиной футов), снисходительным или презрительным тоном ‒ будто то, что он маленького роста и у отца не нашлось денег, чтобы выправить ему косоглазие, отбраковывало его в недочеловека, в «того самого парня, которому по жизни не подфартило».

Пять лет, после окончания Второй Мировой, показались Риверу сущим проклятьем. Ему пришлось вернуться домой, к отцу и мачехе, которых он ненавидел, зарабатывать на жизнь на тяжёлых низкооплачиваемых работах, мириться с тем, что Бонни, пока он был в плену и считался пропавшим без вести, вышла замуж. Он изводил Бонни, он не давал ей прохода, обзывал ужасными словами, лез в драку с Акселем, её мужем, и грозился застрелиться, если Бонни к нему не вернётся. Однажды Аксель просто не выдержал и поставил Бонни перед выбором: «Выбирай, с кем ты останешься – со мной или с этим полоумным недомерком». Бонни плакала и умоляла не поступать так с ней, Бонни просила подождать ещё немного, но Аксель был непреклонен, а Ривер, в самом деле, однажды чуть не снёс себе голову, когда играл с пистолетом. Но когда Бонни вернулась, когда снова стала принадлежать ему, и когда они снова стали устраивать безумные потные скачки на продавленной кровати в грязном мотеле, как в старые добрые времена – Ривер даже и не заикнулся о свадьбе. Он знал, что Бонни не уйдёт и знал, что их держит вместе что-то гораздо большее, чем непреодолимое влечение и безудержный секс, большее, чем то, что Бонни наивно называла «любовью» ‒ их странная, какая-то калечная жажда жизни, необходимость цепляться друг за друга даже в тех случаях, когда вместе было горько и больно ‒ их опасная привычка ходить «по краю».

Они познакомились с Бонни в сорок первом на танцах. Ривер был не любитель шумных компаний, он никогда не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все на него пялятся и только и ждут, чтобы отпустить в его адрес язвительных шуточек. Отец, мачеха, брат, одноклассники в школе (пока Мелвин её не бросил) – никто не упускал случая над ним поглумиться. Мачеха его просто не любила и нашёптывала про него отцу всякие гадости. Отец думал, что Мелвин, его младший сын – недоумок, неказистый и хилый недоумок. Отец всегда любил старшего – Бена, хоть Бен и не отличался покладистым характером, зато Бену повезло с ростом и внешностью. Сравнивать Бена и Мелвина было бесполезно – Бен сразу получал свои сто очков против Мелвина. Бен был отличным спортсменом, гордостью школы, гордостью отца и любимцем девчонок, а Мелвин – низкорослым, хмурым, косоглазым подростком без видимых талантов и склонностей. Всё детство Мелвин мечтал вырасти, он даже грыз мел, потому что однажды услышал, что мел помогает расти, но больше всего на свете он хотел избавиться от своего косоглазия. Ему могли сделать операцию, но у отца не было денег. Мелвин откладывал каждый цент, который ему удавалось заработать стрижкой газонов и разноской газет, но этого всё равно было мало. Отец пообещал, что к его шестнадцатилетию накопит недостающую сумму – и Мелвина смогут прооперировать. Но сокровенному желанию не суждено было исполниться – Бен попался на мелкой краже и все скопленные для младшего деньги отец отдал, чтобы старший смог выйти под залог.

Вот почему Мелвин не любил шумные компании. Мелвин вообще не любил бывать на людях, и когда на вечере танцев, где он познакомился с Бонни, она взяла его за руку и повела танцевать, Мелвин не знал, куда девать глаза от смущения. Бонни казалась невероятно красивой: она была в лёгком платье с мелким цветочным рисунком, у неё были чудесные тёмные волосы, а на ярко-алых губах расцветала хмельная улыбка. От неё пахло джином, табаком и послеполуденным зноем.

‒ Как тебя зовут? – улыбнулась Бонни.

‒ Мелвин. Мелвин Ривер.

‒ А меня Бонни. Ты ужасно милый, Мелвин Ривер!

Мелвин не мог поверить своим глазам и не мог поверить своим ушам! Кто-то находит его «ужасно милым»! Нет, не так. Прекрасная, потрясающая девушка находит его «ужасно милым»! Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю. Мелвин не нашёл ничего лучше, чем сказать:

‒ А ты ужасно красивая… Бонни… Просто… невероятная!

Бонни обнимала Мелвина за шею, когда они танцевали, он оказался почти на полголовы её ниже, и Бонни приходилось наклонять голову к его уху, чтобы снова прошептать: «Ты такой милый».

После танцев Мелвин вызвался проводить её до дома. Бонни благодарно улыбнулась. Она была немного пьяна и всю дорогу до дома говорила без умолку, держась за его локоть, а Мелвин только время от времени подавал ничего не значащие реплики, внимательно слушая её болтовню, всё ещё не веря, что с ним рядом идёт такая восхитительная девушка.

Когда они добрались до дома, Бонни пригласила его войти.

‒ Ты уверена, что это удобно? ‒ смутился Мелвин. ‒ Мать работает в ночную смену. А мой брат давным-давно спит. Не бойся, ему всего восемь лет, ‒ ласково сказала она.

Бонни сразу провела его в свою комнату, не включая свет в прихожей, потом усадила на кровать и сама опустилась рядом с ним.

‒ Давай не будем зажигать свет, ‒ прошептала она. ‒ Чтобы соседи не увидели.

‒ Как скажешь.

Бонни была совсем близко, она держала Мелвина за руку, и он слышал, как она дышит. Частые вдохи и горячие короткие выдохи. Мелвин знал, что должен был делать, он понимал, чего именно ждала от него Бонни, и сходил с ума от того, что она была так близко, но не смел пошевелиться. То, что происходило между ними, по-прежнему казалось ему невероятным. С ним никогда ещё не происходило ничего подобного. Он даже ни разу не целовался. Девушки считали его хлюпиком ‒ некоторые смеялись над его косоглазием, ‒ и никто не верил, что ему уже восемнадцать. И вот теперь красивая девушка сама ждала, когда он поцелует её. Бонни расстегнула несколько верхних пуговиц на своём платье и сказала:

‒ Поцелуй меня.

Мелвин не стал признаваться, что не умеет. Робость куда-то исчезла. Бонни сама приблизила к нему полураскрытые губы, и Мелвин доверился инстинктам и желанию. Он почувствовал, как её губы коснулись его собственных, и как язык Бонни скользнул внутрь его рта. Целоваться оказалось невозможно приятно и стало вдвойне приятнее, когда Бонни мягко повела его руки вверх по своим бёдрам, потом позволила ему снять с себя платье и положила его ладонь себе на грудь. У неё была маленькая очень чувствительная грудь, и как только Мелвин провёл по ней пальцами и нежно сжал соски, Бонни застонала ему в рот: «Господи, Мелвин…»

Мелвин оторвался от её губ и принялся покрывать поцелуями шею, потом добрался до груди, взял по очереди в рот налившиеся соски. Бонни гладила его по волосам и продолжала мягко направлять. Теперь его ладонь оказалась зажатой у Бонни между ногами. Она стонала всё громче, то прижимаясь к нему, то откидывая голову, искала его губы своими, глубоко целовала, потом отрывалась и подставляла ему шею для ласк. Мелвин осмелел и проник пальцами внутрь её лона. Бонни всхлипнула. Ощущения оказались неописуемыми, Мелвина как будто окатило горячей волной. Бонни застонала: «Возьми меня, возьми меня…» и Мелвину не терпелось узнать, каково же это будет ‒ обладать ею, любить самую прекрасную девушку на свете.

Бонни сняла с себя комбинацию, помогла ему избавиться от майки и брюк и толкнула на кровать. Мелвин думал, что будет иначе, что он будет сверху, но Бонни вела и он беспрекословно ей верил. Она склонилась над ним и снова прильнула к его губам, потом отстранилась, и, оставаясь сверху, лицом к Мелвину, начала работать рукой, гладя его мошонку, проводя вверх-вниз по члену.

‒ У тебя это в первый раз, правда? ‒ спросила она.

‒ Ты первая, ‒ прошептал Мелвин, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не застонать (он всё же помнил, что за стенкой спит маленький брат Бонни).

‒ Тебе понравится, ‒ сказала она.

‒ Мне уже нравится… Бонни, ‒ Мелвин задохнулся от удовольствия, когда Бонни сжала пальцы на головке его члена. ‒ Я люблю тебя.

‒ Т-ш-ш, ‒ Бонни поднесла палец к его губам. ‒ Не надо… Не торопись…

‒ Но я правда… О боже! ‒ Бонни приподнялась, обхватила его член, и направила внутрь своего тела. ‒ Бонни! Боже!

‒ Не шуми, ‒ снова поднесла палец к его губам Бонни. ‒ Помнишь про Майки?

‒ Прости… Это так хорошо, так хорошо…

Бонни тихо опускалась и поднималась, опускалась и поднималась, упираясь ладонями ему в плечи. Мелвин старался не шуметь, хоть это и было сложно, даже, когда почувствовал, что сейчас кончит, он потянул на себя Бонни и впился в неё губами. Бонни сжала бёдра, ещё несколько раз опустилась на его член, и, вздрогнув, упала Мелвину на грудь, тяжело дыша.

На некоторое время они замерли, а потом Бонни поцеловала его в щёку, и Мелвин сказал, прижимая к себе её голову:

‒ Выходи за меня.

Бонни чуть не подскочила от неожиданности.

‒ Ты это что, серьёзно?

‒ Конечно, серьёзно.

‒ Тебе хоть есть восемнадцать?

‒ Да… Я знаю, что выгляжу младше, но мне уже восемнадцать.

‒ Точно?

Мелвин кивнул.

Но ничего, кроме горячего желания жениться на Бонни у Мелвина за душой не было. О том, чтобы привести Бонни в свой дом не могло быть и речи. Вчетвером им и так было тесно. Бен так и не съехал из родительского дома, хотя обещался ещё в прошлом году. Но и отцу так было проще: Бен оставался у него под присмотром. После той истории с кражей, отец не очень-то ему доверял. Жить у Бонни тоже было нельзя. Её мать выступала категорически против их отношений, мало того, грозила выгнать Бонни на улицу, если хоть раз застукает «этого проходимца» в её доме.

С работой у Мелвина не клеилось. Он подрабатывал грузчиком то тут, то там, но брали его неохотно ‒ «много ли утащит такой доходяга?». Он хотел жениться на Бонни, но ещё больше мечтал отправиться на фронт. Чтобы доказать им всем: отцу, мачехе, брату, Бонни, и самому себе, что он не несчастный коротышка, что он настоящий мужчина и способен защитить свою страну, и ещё очень хотелось посрамить Бена, который всю жизнь издевался над ним и называл слабаком, но сам сделал всё возможное, чтобы не идти на фронт. Мелвин воображал, что когда вернётся, Бен наконец-то посмотрит на него другими глазами. Мелвин похлопает его по спине и Бен, устыдившись, опустит глаза, и скажет, так и не посмев посмотреть на него: «Я тобой горжусь».

Свою повестку Мелвин любовно хранил под обложкой записной книжки, и везде носил с собой, но никому не показывал. Даже Бонни. Зачем ей было заранее знать, что он скоро уедет?

После учебки Ривер попал на Филиппины. Провоевал несколько месяцев, дослужился до капрала, а потом, в начале сорок второго его серьёзно ранило. Японский снаряд разорвался рядом с ним, и ударной волной Ривера выбросило из траншеи. Врач, который доставал из него осколки, сказал, что Ривер настоящий счастливчик. Обычно в подобных случаях не выживают, но Риверу повезло, будь он покрупнее – удар о землю его бы прикончил. А тут – только травма спины, да горсть осколков, которая накрыла его сверху. Ривер провалялся в госпитале около месяца и уже ждал возвращения на фронт, но на его беду девятого апреля генерал Кинг сдал японцам семьдесят восемь тысяч солдат: филиппинцев, американцев и китайцев. Они все были больны и крайне истощены. Некоторых, таких как Ривер, забрали прямо из госпиталей. Японцы планировали перевести военнопленных в лагерь О’Доннелла. Но до О’Доннелла было порядка шестидесяти пяти миль, а пленных было порядка восьмидесяти тысяч и это означало, что весь путь им предстояло пройти пешим маршем по пыльным, разбитым щебёночным дорогам. Такой путь не всегда осилил бы и здоровый солдат, что уж было говорить об измождённых боями, голодом и тропическими болезнями пленных.

Никто с ними не церемонился. Именно тогда, во время Батаанского марша смерти Ривер впервые узнал, что такое жажда. Настоящая жажда. Не то, когда во время боя у тебя кончается во фляге вода, и ты сжимаешь треснувшие губы, думая о том, что воды не осталось. Намеренное лишение воды во время марша было совершенно невыносимым мучением и стало для Ривера самой ужасной пыткой. Приходилось копать ямки в земле или пить собственную мочу.

Батаанский марш – это было страшно, очень страшно. Вряд ли в своей жизни Ривер видел что-либо более бесчеловечное. Люди падали в изнеможении прямо на дорогу. Тех, кто не мог идти или выражал недовольство, пристреливали, некоторых просто оставляли умирать под палящим солнцем. Иные конвоиры отличались особой жестокостью – могли перерезать горло или отсечь голову. Иные – с изощрённым удовольствием вспарывали животы, насиловали, добивали прикладами, закалывали штыками. И всё это с непроницаемыми садистскими улыбками на одинаковых гуттаперчевых лицах. Если кто-то решал помочь упавшему товарищу – его ждала та же незавидная участь, что и вышедшего из строя – смерть. Мёртвые и умирающие лежали по обочинам дороги, раскалённый воздух дрожал от стонов и плача. И Ривер затыкал уши, чтобы не слышать. Он старался думать только о том, чтобы не споткнуться, старался не смотреть по сторонам, а только в затылок впереди идущему.

На третий день упал Кёртис, парень, который шёл рядом с Ривером, и с которым они иногда перебрасывались парой-тройкой фраз. Он прихрамывал с самого начала – было повреждено колено, и невооружённым глазом было заметно, как тяжело даются Кёртису переходы. Когда Кёртис упал, Ривер инстинктивно протянул ему руку и тут же получил прикладом по спине. Он сгорбился и замер, боясь пошевелиться, а конвоир подбежал к Кёртису и со всего размаху ударил того ногой в живот. Кёртис закричал диким голосом, что-то у него внутри сорвалось, он попытался наброситься на врага, но конвоир успел отскочить и тут же выстрелил ему прямо в сердце. Кёртис умер мгновенно, и так, наверное, Господь, проявил своё милосердие, потому что, спустя минуту, другой конвоир, который стал свидетелем этой сцены, отрезал от бездыханного тела Кёртиса голову и, держа за волосы, поднял её вверх на вытянутой руке. Он что-то орал, демонстрируя пленным эту голову, потрясая ею в воздухе, а потом, поравнявшись с Ривером, сунул её ему в лицо. Ривер едва сдержал рвотный позыв, хотя рвать было нечем, но если бы не сдержался, кто знает, удалось бы ему тогда остаться в живых. Вместо пули или штыка, Ривер лишь получил прикладом по лицу, и даже не стал вытирать кровь до тех пор, пока не уверился в том, что его больше не держат в поле зрения.

После убийства Кёртиса Ривера гнала вперёд злость, только злость, даже не ненависть. Он перестал думать, отчего японцы бесчувственные нелюди, и как могло женское чрево родить на свет чудовищ, подобных им. Он перестал тратить и без того скудные ресурсы своего организма на ненависть и единственное, чем был занят его мозг – необходимостью дойти и выжить. Любой ценой. И он дошёл и выжил, когда двадцать тысяч солдат так и остались лежать вдоль Батаанской дороги. Он выжил в Сан-Фернандо, О’Доннелле и тюрьме Билибид, он терял сознание от голода и от пыток, но, несмотря ни на что, остался жив.

Здесь, на Высоте 303, когда северяне гнали их взвод к Нактонгу, чтобы переправить в лагерь в Сеуле, Ривер снова мог думать только о том, чтобы остаться в живых. Любой ценой. Он не доверял ни одному узкоглазому на планете, но сейчас, в сравнении с японцами, корейцы вели себя чуть более гуманно. По крайней мере, они ещё никого не убили, и это внушало Риверу некоторую уверенность в том, что либо их переправят в лагерь в Сеуле, либо освободят свои войска или южане.

‒ Курить хочется, ‒ нарушил недолгое молчание Ромеро.

‒ Ужасно хочется, ‒ снова подал голос Адамс. ‒ Но пить хочется больше. Ривер, ты бы спросил про воду. Ты же с каким-то узкоглазым трепал по-японски.

‒ Не стреляйте! Не надо! Не надо стрелять! ‒ опять заорал во сне Де Пино.

‒ Да хватит, блять, орать! – донёсся голос Фишера.

‒ Так что, Ривер?! – пытаясь перекричать Де Пино и Фишера, уточнил Адамс.

Ривер не успел ничего ответить, как дверь хижины распахнулась и на пороге с фонариками в руках появились двое корейцев. Они ворвались внутрь и стали что-то возбуждённо говорить, размахивая пистолетами, направляя дуло попеременно то на одного пленного, то на другого. Нетрудно было догадаться, что они искали того, кто орал, и Фишер, не колеблясь, показал на Де Пино, который до сих пор ещё не проснулся. Тогда один из корейцев подошёл к Де Пино и с размаху ударил его по лицу рукояткой пистолета. Де Пино мгновенно проснулся и заплакал от боли. У него на щеке показалась кровь. Кореец продолжал ему что-то втолковывать и тыкать пистолетом, пока Де Пино приходил в себя от удара и шока. Потом другой кореец, тот, что остался около входа, что-то сказал первому и махнул рукой. Ривер подумал, что они сейчас уйдут и мучился от того, что не мог решить – спросить про воду или лучше промолчать. Он напряжённо вглядывался в лица корейцев и, в конце концов, решился задать вопрос. Риверу показалось, что один из корейцев был тем солдатом, с которым он уже говорил прошлым утром по-японски, когда пытался выяснить, куда их ведут.

‒ Дайте воды… пожалуйста, ‒ всё же попросил Адамс, не дожидавшись Ривера.

К Адамсу приблизился один из корейцев, тот, что ударил Де Пино. Он пристроил ствол пистолета Адамсу под подбородок и что-то «пролаял».

‒ Мидзу-о кудасай!(10) ‒ решился Ривер.

Кореец перевёл на него глаза и неопределённо улыбнулся. Он убрал пистолет, и больше, не сказав ни слова, направился к выходу.

‒ Дайте воды, суки! ‒ сорвался Адамс. ‒ Вы что, оглохли?! Какого хера ты скалишься, ублюдок?! Ты дерьмо собачье, ясно?! У тебя попросили воды…

Ривер инстинктивно втянул голову в плечи. Кажется, Адамс только что подписал себе смертный приговор. Краем глаза он видел, как оба корейца подошли к Адамсу, повалили того на землю и принялись пинать ногами. Ривер не сомневался, что они Адамса добьют или пристрелят, но в этот раз всё обошлось. Они попинали его и ушли. Ривер подумал, что, скорее всего это приказ сверху ‒ не уничтожать пленных.

Минут через десять им принесли воду, фрукты и сигареты. Ривер не мог в это поверить. После пленным не стали связывать руки, и до утра их больше никто не трогал.

Утром, с рассветом в их хижине появилось пополнение. Трое солдат из роты И: Нельсон, Перри и Мейс. Они были едва «пристрелянными», в буквальном смысле новичками. Перри был ранен в живот и двое других поддерживали его, помогая дойти до свободного места на полу, где его можно было посадить. Рана у Перри не выглядела ужасной, и Ривер подумал, что верно ранение оказалось поверхностным или просто ему не задело внутренние органы. Перри был пепельно-белого цвета, но уверял, что всё в порядке, что рана пустяковая.

Новичков угостили сигаретами и дали немного воды. Фруктов к тому времени уже не осталось. Когда кружка с водой оказалась у Перри, Мейер предупредил его:

‒ Тебе бы лучше не пить, парень.

‒ Хотя бы пару глотков. Я умираю от жажды.

‒ Как знаешь, ‒ пожал плечами Мейер. ‒ Но, если тебя ранили в живот, лучше ничего не пить и не есть.

‒ От пары глотков ничего не будет, ‒ сказал Нельсон, с тревогой глядя на Перри. ‒ Никто не знает, когда нам в следующий раз дадут воду. Куда нас ведут?

‒ В сеульский лагерь. Сначала нас должны переправить через Нактонг, ‒ ответил Ривер.

‒ Сколько отсюда до Нактонга?

‒ До Нактонга всего несколько миль. Но кругом наши. Спуститься не так-то просто.

Перри сделал несколько мелких глотков и вернул кружку Нельсону.

‒ Так гораздо лучше, ‒ сказал он.

‒ А что, если наши отрежут северян от Нактонга? ‒ спросил Мейс.

‒ Херово им будет, ‒ ответил Адамс.

Его лицо наливалось синяками, и он теперь смотрел исподлобья, так, что создавалось впечатление, что он готов придушить всех и каждого.

‒ Что будет с нами? ‒ не унимался Мейс.

‒ Здесь тебе не радиовикторина, ‒ мрачно бросил Адамс.

‒ Ты что, идиот?! ‒ Отчего-то вспылил Ромеро. ‒ Либо наши отобьют, либо пристрелят корейцы.

‒ Давайте помолимся, ‒ предложил Мейс.

‒ Придурок, ‒ обозвал его Адамс.

Примерно через час всех вытащили из хижин и погнали дальше, вниз по склону. Тяжелее всех пришлось Перри. Он очень ослабел, и, хотя Нельсон и Мейс по-прежнему были рядом и помогали ему, как могли, идти Перри было ужасно тяжело. Приходилось петлять между деревьями и стараться обходить торчащие из-под земли камни и корни. Камни были повсюду, а без обуви было худо, очень худо ‒ никто из солдат не привык ходить босиком, не разбирая дороги, под дулами вражеских винтовок. Вся их дорога напоминала странное хаотичное шатание. Они забирали то вправо, то влево, делали крюки, останавливались. Всюду гремели миномётные выстрелы. Американцы наступали, пытались отбить высоту. Их конвоиры стали раздражёнными и злыми. Ривер боялся лишний раз посмотреть в их сторону, а Перри только благодаря Нельсону удалось избежать смерти. Когда он споткнулся и повис на руках и Нельсона и Мейса, к ним подбежал один из корейцев и грозился пристрелить Перри, но Нельсон закрыл его собой и принялся умолять не убивать. Он упал перед корейцем на колени и сложил руки в молитвенном жесте.

‒ Умоляю, умоляю, умоляю, ‒ просил он. ‒ Мы больше не доставим вам хлопот. Обещаю.

Ривер не мог не подумать, что в Батаане такое бы не прошло. Он был почти уверен, что раздастся выстрел и с Перри будет покончено, а может быть заодно и с Нельсоном, если он не прекратит этот спектакль. Но кореец отчего-то оказался лучше, чем Ривер о нём думал ‒ он позволил ребятам поднять Перри с земли и вести его дальше.

Они провели на ногах часа три или четыре. Без часов Ривер не мог сказать точнее. Наконец остановились на участке, свободном от леса, под прикрытием небольшого холма.

Корейцы выглядели растерянными и испуганными. Они постоянно переговаривались между собой и связывались с кем-то по рации. На пленных теперь почти не обращали внимания. Они просто посадили их в одну кучу и несколько конвоиров следили за тем, чтобы все оставались на месте.

Перри становилось всё хуже. Некоторое время он находился в сознании, но потом начал бредить, всё звал какого-то Томми, а когда ненадолго приходил в себя ‒ просил пить. Но воды не было. Больше пленным ничего не давали, а они теперь находились не в том положении, чтобы что-то просить. Даже Адамс не отваживался открыть рот. Они все: и корейцы, и пленные находились в мрачном, тягостном ожидании. Пленные надеялись, что их спасут, но уверенности в этом не было – внутри затаился только страх, ничего кроме липкого отчаянного страха. А корейцы надеялись пробиться к Нактонгу и переправиться на другой берег, но и у них уверенности тоже не было. Прибывали новые люди, поступали новости ‒ можно было только догадываться по выражениям их лиц, что для корейцев новости были плохими.

Медленно опускался вечер. Некоторые из пленных дремали, привалившись к плечу товарища, некоторые тихо перешёптывались, кто-то копал в земле ямки, пытаясь добыть хоть глоток воды. У Ривера тоже закрывались глаза. Сидеть было неудобно, болел палец на правой ноге ‒ Ривер крепко ушиб его об один из камней, когда они спускались. Снова нестерпимо хотелось пить, но ещё больше хотелось спать, хотя какое-то внутреннее чувство и подсказывало, что лучше бы ему не спать, а быть начеку. Рядом Мейс бубнил Заповеди блаженства, а Нельсон плакал ‒ умирал Перри. Мейер так и сказал, когда пощупал его живот и пульс: «Простите, ребята, но он умирает».

‒ Блаженны плачущие, ибо они утешатся… Блаженны кроткие, ибо они наследуют землю… Блаженны алчущие и жаждущие правды, ибо они насытятся…

Ривер лёг на землю, подложив локоть под голову. Небо было серым, тяжёлым, но ещё можно было различить очертания облаков, которые ветер гнал в сторону леса. Может быть ночью пойдёт дождь и тогда они все вымокнут, если останутся на этом месте.

‒ Блаженны чистые сердцем, ибо они узрят Бога…

Если Бог на самом деле существует, то он поможет им выбраться. Если Его нет… Ривер не хотел об этом думать. Нельсон склонялся на умирающим Перри и его лицо было похоже на чьё-то ещё, другое лицо ‒ такой знакомый профиль. Ривер силился вспомнить. У Нельсона были золотистые кудрявые волосы, высокие скулы и красивый прямой нос. Он был, как с картинки… Ривер вспомнил её. Ангел с репродукции какой-то картины в спальне у матери Бонни. Точно… Отчего же у него теперь не было крыльев?

‒ Блаженны изгнанные за правду, ибо их есть Царство Небесное…

Перри ненадолго открыл глаза и снова стал звать никому не известного Томми. Он смотрел в глаза Стиви Нельсону и звал его «Томми».

‒ Томми, ты такой красивый, ‒ шептал он, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться щеки Нельсона. ‒ Ты такой… красивый… Если бы ты только смог простить меня… Почему ты им позволил? Томми… Почему? Ты же мог убежать… Ты такой… красивый… Ты простишь меня?

‒ Конечно, Джимми, ‒ кивнул Нельсон, накрывая ладонь Перри своей ладонью.

‒ Ты позволишь мне поцеловать тебя? ‒ спросил Перри.

‒ Конечно, Джимми, ‒ после недолгого колебания сказал Нельсон. Нельсон наклонил голову и Перри прижался своими губами к губам Нельсона.

Ривера непреодолимо клонило в сон. Нельсон, Перри, ангел из комнаты матери Бонни. Если Перри целовал Нельсона ангельски, то Ривер тоже иногда так целовал Бонни… Бонни… Она снова чудилась ему в красном платье, но теперь была беременной. С большим животом. Ривер знал, что это его ребёнок, хотя Бонни и сказала: «Я не знаю, чей это ребёнок». «Он мой», ‒ уверял Ривер. «Это может быть ребёнок Акселя». «Он мой», ‒ снова упрямо повторил он. Потом они лежали с Бонни на большой белой кровати, и Ривер целовал её так же, как Перри целовал Нельсона. Он хотел бы целовать её вечно, никогда не отрываться от её губ… А потом начались схватки и Бонни закричала, в ужасе цепляясь за его руку. На кровати расплылось кровавое пятно. Бонни умоляла его: «Помоги мне, Мелвин! Помоги мне!» Она родила ребёнка, крупного, розового, с тёмными волосами. Ребёнок лежал у неё между ногами, лицом вниз, и Ривер, приподняв его, перевернул на спину. У ребёнка оказалось японское лицо. Взрослое узкоглазое лицо. Он сразу же вспомнил это лицо. Это было лицо одного из охранников в лагере О’Доннелл. Пленные звали его между собой «Вороном». Он любил тыкать в них острозаточенной бамбуковой палочкой, в одно и то же место, по несколько раз, несколько дней подряд, не позволяя ране заживать…

Ривер проснулся в ужасе. Брезжил рассвет. Нельсон сидел рядом с ним, обхватив руками колени.

‒ Что случилось? Тебе что-то приснилось? ‒ спросил он.

‒ Всякие ужасы… А где Перри? ‒ Ривер оглянулся по сторонам. Он знал ответ, но всё равно отчего-то спросил.

‒ Он умер, - тихо сказал Нельсон, и из его глаз снова потекли слезы.

Ривер приподнялся на локте и сел. Он так крепко спал, что не слышал ни грохота снарядов, ни то, как унесли мёртвое тело Перри. Нельсон плакал как-то совсем по-детски, всхлипывая и размазывая слёзы по щекам.

‒ Наверное, он уже на Небесах, ‒ сказал Ривер, хотя, на самом деле, он вовсе не был уверен, что Небеса вообще существуют. Но сказал так, чтобы утешить Нельсона, а заодно и себя самого.

Нельсон поднялся со своего места и снова сел, но уже рядом с Ривером. Он неожиданно подался вперёд и прижался к груди Ривера. Ривер неловко обнял его. У Нельсона были кудрявые спутанные волосы. Пыльные, каким-то чудом оставшиеся мягкими завитки.

Утром им снова связали за спиной руки и погнали дальше. Они брели в каком-то бреду, совершенно бесцельно, безвольно – и пленные, и корейцы. Как будто не знали, куда и зачем им надо идти. Взрывы и выстрелы теперь звучали громче, чем накануне, и это значило, что американцы подошли совсем близко, и, наверное, скоро захватят Высоту.

Они шли вдоль холма, перестали спускаться. Корейцы не выпускали из рук рацию, и по их лицам Ривер пытался понять, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Когда они остановились на краю леса, где были вырыты несколько неглубоких траншей, и принялись о чём-то спорить, Ривер подумал, что они решают, куда им двигаться дальше. Но когда они перестали разговаривать ‒ Ривер видел, как командир отдал приказ ‒ корейские солдаты, толкая пленных в спины винтовками и пистолетами, заставили их спуститься в траншеи. Только тогда до Ривера дошло, что всё плохо, очень плохо. Ему повезло остаться в живых после ранения и после Батаанского марша смерти, после трёх лет японский лагерей. Как долго можно оставаться везунчиком?

‒ Сраные тупые ублюдки, ‒ ругался Адамс. ‒ Безмозглые ебучие твари.

‒ Что они собираются делать? ‒ в ужасе спрашивал Нельсон. ‒ Они нас убьют?

‒ Да святится имя Твое… Да будет воля Твоя и на небе и на земле, ‒ шептал Мейс.

‒ Заткнитесь все! Заткнитесь! ‒ кричал Ривер. Он инстинктивно поднял плечи, как если бы хотел закрыть руками уши, но руки были связаны за спиной и он только несколько раз дёрнул плечами.

Дальше всё случилось внезапно и быстро. Мейс рывком распрямился, вылез из траншеи и побежал. Корейцы открыли по нему беспорядочную стрельбу, через несколько секунд Ривер услышал «Огонь!» ‒ единственное слово, которое он знал по-корейски. Справа от него упал Нельсон, как подкошенный упал Мейер, свалился Де Пино. Ривер сам упал, придавленный телом Адамса. Выстрелы продолжались и продолжались, перемешанные со стонами, воплями, криками. Пока всё не смолкло. Ривер открыл глаза. Ему казалось, что из груди вырывается крик, но то была лишь шоковая реакция ‒ он не кричал. Ривер крепко сжал губы и даже для верности прикусил щёку. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Он боялся, что дышит слишком громко, и его дыхание могут услышать. Прошла минута, может быть две. Кое-где слышались стоны, и корейцы стали проходиться второй контрольной очередью по тем, кто ещё оставался живым. Ривер почувствовал, что по лбу заструилось что-то тёплое, вязкое. Кровь Адамса. Он сильнее зажмурил глаза и снова прикусил щёку. Когда осторожно приоткрыл один глаз через несколько секунд, а может минут (он потерялся во времени) ‒ увидел расширенные от ужаса, застывшие зрачки Нельсона. Он сначала подумал, что Нельсон мёртв, но тот моргнул, и Ривер понял, что он жив. Ривер осторожно открыл рот и сказал беззвучно, одними губами: «Лежи. Тихо. Ни звука». И они лежали, не шевелясь, едва дыша, внутренне умирая от страха.

Ривер не знал, сколько прошло времени после расстрела, когда услышал родную речь. Американцы приближались, их было несколько, и они ужасались открывшемуся перед ними зрелищу. Ривер решился подать голос и сразу услышал крики: «Здесь есть кто-то живой, ребята!»

 

 

 

_Южная Корея, Высота 303, август 1999 г._

 

День был жаркий и ветреный. Подниматься на холм Риверу пришлось долго, с несколькими остановками. Ему помогали идти молодые ребята ‒ добровольцы из мемориальной организации ветеранов.

Ривер думал, что больше никогда не вернётся сюда, на Высоту 303. Он знал, что это будет для него слишком мучительно ‒ снова видеть эти деревья и камни, которые слышали их стоны, которые видели, как они погибали в тысячах миль от дома, и видеть Нактонг, до которой они так и не дошли в августе пятидесятого.

На верху, на Высоте стоял памятник, и когда Ривер туда добрался, около памятника уже собралась группа людей. К нему сразу подошли две девушки, представились журналистками, начали задавать вопросы, но Ривер извинился и сказал, что хочет сначала возложить цветы к мемориалу.

‒ Мистер Ривер, сегодня приехали ещё двое солдат из тех, кто выжил, ‒ сказала одна из журналисток.

Опираясь на палку, к Риверу шёл какой-то человек. Ривер не мог рассмотреть его против солнца, глаза слезились. Он прикрыл их козырьком ладони.

‒ Ривер! ‒ вскоре услышал он. ‒ Господи боже! Ривер!

Это был Нельсон. Постаревший, располневший, совсем облысевший.

‒ Нельсон! ‒ зарыдал Ривер. ‒ Нельсон!

Ноги у Ривера подкосились, и Нельсон едва успел подхватить его. Ривер прижался головой к его груди и Нельсон крепко его обнял, целуя в спутанные седые волосы.

‒ Кто ещё… кто ещё приехал? Мне сказали, что трое, ‒ спросил Ривер.

‒ Мейс. Он целый год провёл в госпитале в Осаке. Пойдём, пойдём, он там…

__________

(1) Особый способ завивки волос наверх, который использовали женщины 40-50 х годов 20 века.

(2) Американский военачальник, участник Первой и Второй мировых войн. Получил наибольшую известность как командующий американской 8-й армией на раннем этапе Корейской войны.

(3) Американский военачальник, обладатель высшего звания — генерал армии, фельдмаршал филиппинской армии, кавалер многих орденов и медалей.

(4) Пусанский периметр ‒ линия, ограничивающая район на крайнем юго-востоке Кореи, удерживаемый американскими и южнокорейскими войсками под напором армии КНДР летом и осенью 1950 года во время Корейской войны.

(5) Прозвище генерала Уокера.

(6) «Южане» ‒ имеются в виду войска Южной Кореи, «северяне» ‒ войска Северной Кореи.

(7) Город в Южной Корее

(8) Тихоокеанский театр военных действий Второй мировой войны

(9) Марш смерти на полуострове Батаан, протяженностью в 97 км имел место в 1942 году на Филиппинах после окончания битвы за Батаан и позднее был расценён как военное преступление японцев.

(10) «Дайте воды, пожалуйста» (яп.)


End file.
